pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Xxmissamyxx
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the File:Daisy.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Phin68 (Talk) 20:48, February 18, 2010 Daisy I just read your Daisy page and notice who her friends from New York are. I knew a girl named Danielle who liked to be called Dani. My friend's mom's name is Laura and I know a Lauren from school. Lol thats cool :) 18:19, March 8, 2010 (UTC)~Xxmissamyxx Cheer up Daisy Please read its one of my fave episiods i made up its short but so so so funny!!!!!!!!!!! It is in honour of my best friend Tanya who is moving to London soon and im gonna miss her so so much!!!!!!! This episiod really describes me and my friends because we are bubly and chatty like that! PLEASE PLEASE READ!!!!! (just type in cheer up daisy in the search box) Thnx XxXx 18:19, March 8, 2010 (UTC)Xxmissamyxx Hey!I was wondering..... I was wondering if I could make a few changes to your Daisy page! I'm just wondering if I could write about what happens between her and Emily. About if they have friendship/enemies because they BOTH fancy Ferb. And I could write about her friendship/enemies with Marabella too.... Hmmm I also created a character named Hayden....And If I could make them friends or something. May I?It's okay if you turn me down because Daisy is your character. <:((((((((< das a fishy! :D Lololili 23:22, March 8, 2010 (UTC)Lololili Hey yes you can make hayden friends with daisy!! That wud be cool because i could add him to my stories and u could add daisy to urs. UMM i dno about the emily thing because i dont have permission from the creater of Emily. If this were to happen they wud probably really hate each other!! OOOO i just had an idea about that you know emily goes back to England after "Old friend from Britian" then Daisy comes in to the story!! And then Daisy (when she is about an older teenager) has to move back to New York and then the rest is Emilys. I dno it might not happen but its a good idea (i hope). Thnx for ur ideas i appreciate them!! :) Xxmissamyxx 19:32, March 9, 2010 (UTC)Xxmissamyxx Character Drawings Yes, I can draw my character (sort of), but I wouldn't be able to post it on here. I made up the characters Marissa and Joanie, and I keep wanting to put them up here. On your user page, you said that you could help draw characters. You can ask me questions if you need help, but you don't have to do it if you don't want to. -Addictgirl411 id love to help you draw them you are the first person ive helped!! if u tell me what they look like and what they wear i can draw them but i warn u im not that good at drawing but i try my best i will look at they pages too! thnx for asking me Xxmissamyxx 16:19, April 20, 2010 (UTC)Xxmissamyxx Thanks I love how the Marissa turned out! Thanks for helping me out! -AG6 thnx now i can start on joanie :) if u want me to draw anything else id be happy to (it just gives me something to draw im running out of ideas) Xxmissamyxx 16:45, April 26, 2010 (UTC)Xxmissamyxx Daisy and Daisy Isn't it weird that we both have characters that are named the same, and are also based of ourselves?? Random, right?? --'Pastel Pink Hechos y Tonterias......' 23:28, April 30, 2010 (UTC) yeh it is lool!! Xxmissamyxx 11:01, May 1, 2010 (UTC)Xxmissamyxx Heyyy I just thought of something we might work together on in the future: A cross-over where both of our Daisys meet!!! Although I have to finish the three stories I'm working on.... --'Pastel Pink 'Hechos y Tonterias...... 15:24, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Yay that wud be soooo cool *screams* im excited now! What would the story be about? Xxmissamyxx 21:58, May 1, 2010 (UTC)Xxmissamyxx Hmmm, I don't know what it will be, but I'll think of something ;) 'Daisy56 'Don't make me get out my rubber chainsaw!! ;) 21:26, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Danville Times Issue 5 Issue 6 Issue 9 Issue 10 Issue 11 Issue 12 Last Issue